It's About Time
by brodychica-06
Summary: prue,piper,phoebe and andy are teenagers phoebe and piper are popular, while prue is temid and very shy. she meets andy her soul mate but it starts off rocky why? well all ill say is theres magic involved, which the girls dont find out until later in the
1. Default Chapter

It's About Time

"Prue hurry up were going to be late!" phoebe Halliwell yelled up the stairs to her oldest sister. She sigh in frustration and threw her bag on the couch piper came in the room putting an earring in.

"Let me guess she's not ready yet?" piper asked sitting down on the couch. Phoebe shook her head.

"I have no idea what she could possibly be doing up there I mean damm..even I don't take that long" piper shrugged good naturally

"well if I'm late for cheer tryouts her butt is so mine" piper said smiling a little. There aunt cam into the room she looked at them as if she were trying to figure out something.

"Girls where is prue ..don't tell me she's not ready yet?" phoebe just rolled her eyes

"That's it I'm going up there and dragging her down" phoebe said running up the stairs

Upstairs Prue's room

Prue sigh as she pulled off her third shirt this morning. She finally settled on a tight fitting pink baby tee and blue jean capris. She ran a brush through her hair and pulled it up in a pony tail. With her height of 5,10 ice blue eyes and dark almost black hair many people told her she could be a model but, she laughed everytime. She always told them that piper and phoebe were the pretty ones. Prue slipped on her pink and silver nike's and she was ready to go, when she heard a loud knock on the door. She grabbed her bag and threw open the door.

"It's about time!" phoebe said following prue down the stairs "what the hell were you doing up there anyways" prue sigh and grabbed her coat from the closet

"Look I'm sorry phoebe I had to find something decent to wear and it took a little while..piper c-mon lets go!" prue said getting her keys and opening the door.

'Bye aunt Sandra!" they called piling into prue's car. She loved it she had gotten her purple sunfire car a few weeks ago when she had turned 18. they drove the 3 blocks to school and phoebe leaned over and switched the radio to rap which prue could'nt stand.

"Phoebe do you have to play that awful crap?" prue said groaning and rolling her eyes. Phoebe as usual just grinned

"prue there's nothing wrong with this music"

"prue are you ok? You seem grumpier than usual this morning" piper asked leaning forward.

"I'm fine piper im just not looking forward to school this morning" prue said turning on another road.

Phoebe and piper laughed a little "prue theres nothing wrong with school I mean yeah the work can suck..but that's why me and the squad put on awesome pep rallies to get the students spirits up and hot football players to grap..need I say more" piper said grinning.

Prue just rolled her eyes in disgust

"exaxckly piper that's my point of course you like going to school you get hot guys to notice you all the time and straight A's me I have to work hard just to get b'a and c's It's extremely rare that Anyone talks to me..and when they do its to tell me I have toilet paper stuck to my shoe or to ask if they can burrow a pencil" prue said feeling her self get emotional.

"Sounds like someone is having a pity party" phoebe said turning off the radio "prue you're my sister and I love you but you need to quit being so shy or that's how other people will see you..i mean im popular so what..I choose to be its all in how bad you want it" phoebe said as they parked in the school's parking lot. Phoebe waved bye as she ran to join her friends. Piper leaned forward before getting out

"You know prue phoebe's right you need to socialize more"

"Piper"

"yeah?

"get out of my car" prue said smiling a little as she got out and locked it "good luck at tryouts" prue called piper just waved. Prue took a deep breath. (well here goes" she though) and walked into school prue couldn't say for sure but she had a feeling something major was about to happen.


	2. Meeting Andy

It's About Time

"Prue hurry up were going to be late!" phoebe Halliwell yelled up the stairs to her oldest sister. She sigh in frustration and threw her bag on the couch piper came in the room putting an earring in.

"Let me guess she's not ready yet?" piper asked sitting down on the couch. Phoebe shook her head.

"I have no idea what she could possibly be doing up there I mean damm..even I don't take that long" piper shrugged good naturally

"well if I'm late for cheer tryouts her butt is so mine" piper said smiling a little. There aunt cam into the room she looked at them as if she were trying to figure out something.

"Girls where is prue ..don't tell me she's not ready yet?" phoebe just rolled her eyes

"That's it I'm going up there and dragging her down" phoebe said running up the stairs

Upstairs Prue's room

Prue sigh as she pulled off her third shirt this morning. She finally settled on a tight fitting pink baby tee and blue jean capris. She ran a brush through her hair and pulled it up in a pony tail. With her height of 5,10 ice blue eyes and dark almost black hair many people told her she could be a model but, she laughed everytime. She always told them that piper and phoebe were the pretty ones. Prue slipped on her pink and silver nike's and she was ready to go, when she heard a loud knock on the door. She grabbed her bag and threw open the door.

"It's about time!" phoebe said following prue down the stairs "what the hell were you doing up there anyways" prue sigh and grabbed her coat from the closet

"Look I'm sorry phoebe I had to find something decent to wear and it took a little while..piper c-mon lets go!" prue said getting her keys and opening the door.

'Bye aunt Sandra!" they called piling into prue's car. She loved it she had gotten her purple sunfire car a few weeks ago when she had turned 18. they drove the 3 blocks to school and phoebe leaned over and switched the radio to rap which prue could'nt stand.

"Phoebe do you have to play that awful crap?" prue said groaning and rolling her eyes. Phoebe as usual just grinned

"prue there's nothing wrong with this music"

"prue are you ok? You seem grumpier than usual this morning" piper asked leaning forward.

"I'm fine piper im just not looking forward to school this morning" prue said turning on another road.

Phoebe and piper laughed a little "prue theres nothing wrong with school I mean yeah the work can suck..but that's why me and the squad put on awesome pep rallies to get the students spirits up and hot football players to grap..need I say more" piper said grinning.

Prue just rolled her eyes in disgust

"exaxckly piper that's my point of course you like going to school you get hot guys to notice you all the time and straight A's me I have to work hard just to get b'a and c's It's extremely rare that Anyone talks to me..and when they do its to tell me I have toilet paper stuck to my shoe or to ask if they can burrow a pencil" prue said feeling her self get emotional.

"Sounds like someone is having a pity party" phoebe said turning off the radio "prue you're my sister and I love you but you need to quit being so shy or that's how other people will see you..i mean im popular so what..I choose to be its all in how bad you want it" phoebe said as they parked in the school's parking lot. Phoebe waved bye as she ran to join her friends. Piper leaned forward before getting out

"You know prue phoebe's right you need to socialize more"

"Piper"

"yeah?

"get out of my car" prue said smiling a little as she got out and locked it "good luck at tryouts" prue called piper just waved. Prue took a deep breath. (well here goes" she though) and walked into school prue couldn't say for sure but she had a feeling something major was about to happen.

Chapter 2.

Prue sighas she walked into the school building she grabbed her chem. Book from her locker and headed toward class. Her first class was chemistry and she hated it. She walked into class and took her seat she was the only one who didn't have a lab partner. Most of the time it didn't bug her but it was really just a cover up. The class quieted down as Mr. Davis came into the room

"Ok class settle down"

prue sigh and opened her notebook

"class today we have a new student who has transferred from west san Francisco High" he poked his head out the door "Andy you can come in now" the guy named Andy came in carrying a chem. Book and prue found herself staring. (Great just what we need another hot looking jock) but, she had to admit he was hot at about 6'0 with dark almost black hair and ice blue eyes his bangs were spiked and obviously geled . He had on a tight white shirt and well fitted jeans with a Black leather jacket.

"class this is Andy Trueado...uh Andy why don't you have a seat next to mandy over there"

Andy started to walk that way when he caught prue's gaze and grinned. Prue blinked (omg he cant be looking at me!) she though she felt herself blush and looked down smiling a little.

"Actually would it be ok if I sit next to her" andy asked pointing to prue

prue's eyebrow's shot up and she nearly fell out of her chair (oh lord did he just asked if she could sit by me this is..really weird) she though, but she felt flattered.

Mr. Davis looked equally suprized, but not as much as mandy she shot prue a death glare.

"that's fine andy..that way you wont get into trouble miss halliwell doesn't talk much anyway" he smiled and winked at prue to let her know he wasn't teasing her.

Andy sliped into the seat next to prue and she felt her heart pounding and her throat felt tight and her body temperature seemed to rise about en degrees.

"hey I'm Andy how are you?" he asked smiling and prue couldn't help but notice his killer grin and clear blue eyes. Prue blushed and pushed a strand of hair behind her ear

"um..hi imp rue" she said sofly clearing her throat and managed to meet her eyes with his.

"ok class let's start with the base and acid project your and your partner need to complete it by the end of the period"

Prue groaned and threw her stuff on the floor to make room for the supplies. Andy noticed this and laughed

"Let me guess your not a big fan of chemistry?" prue shook her head and poured the liquid into the test tube

"well since I'm your lab partner I could help you I did pretty well at my other school"

Prue smiled "um..ok sure I really suck at this so I though I would warn you in advance I know the basics but beyond that I'm lost..ok im ramblind aren't I" prue said embarrassed

Andy smiled and shook his head

"Actually you seem really smart you probably know more than you think..see andy said adding the blue liquid to the yellow and pouring it on the strip paper and it turned blue

"see how it turned the spot blue?...well that means its an acid if it had stayed then same color that means.."

"It would have been a base" prue finished for him smiling "hey I think I get it now" prue said excitedly

"see I told you you could do it" andy said and prue laughed a little and for the rest of the period they finished the project.

CHAPTER 3 

The last bell of the day rang and prue made her way to her locker to put her things away. Phoebe came up beside her

"Hey prue guess what!?" phoebe said excitedly

"what is it pheebs?" prue asked closing her locker door

"Dustin finally asked me out!...hey I need you to tell aunt Sandra that after tennis pratice were going to the dairy shack ok?"

"ok yeah sure"

"btw have you seen andy the new guy in your grade he is freakin yummy!" phoebe said smiling

"actually yeah hes in my chem.class..man what I wouldn't do to have him as my boyfriend" prue said whistfully

"yeah too bad I'm taken" phoebe said, she said bye to prue and left with her friends

Prue sigh and pushed through the double doors. She felt bummed even her sisters had social lifes her social calendar only extended to the occasional after school hanging out with her only friend Brianna. They occasionally went bowling but that was it. She was happy for her sister, but she couldn't help feeling envious of her.

Later that night at the truduo House

Andy and his family were eating dinner

"so andy" his mother asked "how was your first day of school do you like this one so far?"

"well this school's awesome so far I really like it" he said taking a drink of tea. His mother smiled

"well good sweetheart..thats really great"

his dad raised his eyebrows and smiled a little

"Lilia honey did you hear that..our son had an awesome day..so andy who's the girl?" his asked chuckling. Dan (andy's father) was a cop and at 18 andy was a spitting image of him blue eyes and dark hair dan was hoping andy would follow in his foot steps and become a cop or detective.

Andy groaned "dad can't I just have a good day at school without you interrogating me?...what even makes you think there's a girl"

"first of all I'm not interrogating you and second you said you had an awesome day and I know you well enough to know that you never have an awesome day without there being a hot girl involved..or in your words an awesome chic or hot babe" his dad said laughing

"dad please!" andy said looking at his dad horrified "that's not how I talk"

"Dan leave andy alone" his mom said smiling. Andy got up from the table

"I'm going to do my homework...but just for the record her names prue and shes really shy but shes also really sweet and...I don't know theres something about her I really like her" he kissed his mom and went to his room

"I told you it was a girl didn't I"

Lilia just shook her head.

The next morning

"ahhhhh!" piper screamed into the phone at 7:30 the next morning

"Piper! What is it?" there aunt said almost dropping her coffee .Piper slammed down the phone

"aunt Sandra I made it! I'm on the cheerleading squad" piper said happily sitting down.

"congradulations sweetie" there aunt said trying to keep from laughing she shook her head "but next time could you please not scream"

"let me guess you made the snob squad" prue said taking a seat across the table and grabbing a piece of toast

"yeah I did..and there not snobs prue..well ok some of them are but im not and I don't intend to be"

prue rolled her eyes "whatever you say piper she said taking a bite of toast and rink of orange juice


End file.
